Furious Dirge
The Furious Dirge is a master of terror and manipulating the energy of the realm of the dead. Calling forth fragmented spirits to aid them in combat and inflicting them upon their foes, they eventually are able to manipulate the fabric of the minds of their foes to send them fleeing for cover. Table - Progression Alignment A Furious Dirge can be of any alignment. Class Skills 4+int modifier skill points per level Class skills: Bluff(Cha), Climb(Str), Craft(Int), Heal(Wis), Intimidate(Cha), Knowledge (Arcana)(Int), Knowledge (Religion)(Int), Perception(Wis), Sense motive(Wis), Swim(Str) Proficiencies and Hit dice Hit dice for a Furious Dirge are D8. A Furious Dirge is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, but not with shields. Abilities Spirits of the Lost (Su): A dirge can call upon the spirits of the dead to enhance their presence and assail her foes. Starting at 1st level, a dirge can manifest spirits for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Charisma modifier. The spirits make a touch attack each round against those within melee range using the dirge’s (base attack bonus+charisma mod) dealing 1d6 negative energy damage, increasing in power at 5 th level and every 4 levels after that(9, 13,17). At each level after 1st, she can manifest for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Charisma do not increase the total number of rounds that a dirge can manifest per day. A dirge can manifest spirits as a free action. The total number of rounds of manifestation per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. 2ND Mask of the Damned (Su): A dirge may as a swift action suppress the roiling cloud of spirits around him to cause his visage to become monstrous in appearance. He gains a +2 to intimidate checks to demoralize opponents that can see him, and may demoralize as a move action. This bonus increases by +1 for every 4 levels after second (6, 10, 14) up to a maximum of +5. Using this ability consumes a round of your Spirits of the Lost (Su) ''as if you were still manifesting spirits. 3RD '''Taste the Fear (Ex)': If a target is shaken within 30 feet, the dirge gains a +1 morale bonus to attack and damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every 5 levels beyond third, (8, 13, 18) to a maximum of +4. 4TH Haunt (Su): The dirge gains finer control of the spirits that well up from his form, and is able to command them to afflict a target. Targets afflicted take the negative energy damage that the spirits deal, and the spirits may touch attack nearby targets as if it was still attached to the dirge. The spirits may not attack nearby targets if they are using an effect on their primary target. It is a standard action to command them this way at level 4, a move action at level 7, and a swift action at level 10. The spirits can perform one of a variety of actions instead of dealing damage, and may only haunt one target at a time. Purification (Su): ''The dirge causes the spirits to become positive energy for a brief moment, surging forth and buffeting a target. Against undead this deals double your spirit damage plus your charisma modifier. If this target is a living creature, they are healed for your spirit damage plus your charisma modifier. Using this effect costs four rounds of ''Spirits of the lost. Blinding Aurora (Su): The spirits hamper the target with glimpses of shadows moving at the edge of sight, and bright flashes of light pulse within the primary field of vision. The target is given a will save (DC 10+half the dirge’s level+cha mod) if they succeed, they are not blinded, but still suffer from being dazzled(-1 to hit and perception based on sight). Using this effect costs two rounds of Spirits of the lost. 7th, Sap the Mind (Su): ''Focusing on the mind of the target, the spirits attempt to pulse negative energy directly into the brain. This deals damage as normal and the target makes a fortitude save (DC 10+half the dirge’s level+cha mod) or is dazed in addition to the damage. This takes up three rounds of ''Spirits of the Lost. 14th, Terror (Su): ''Horrible images assail the targets mind, causing them to become frightened for (1d4+cha mod) rounds if they do not pass a will save (DC 10+half the dirge’s level+cha mod). If they succeed, they are shaken for the same number of rounds. This takes up three rounds of ''Spirits of the Lost. 17th, Soul Shatter (Su): ''Latching onto the essence of their victim, the spirits rip their soul apart. Target makes a will save (DC 15+half the dirge’s level+cha mod) or be affected with 2 temporary negative levels, and taking double your spirits damage. Passing the save halves the damage and prevents the level drain. This takes up five rounds of ''Spirits of the Lost. 8TH Horrifying Presence (Su):'' When the dirge uses his ''Mask of the Damned (Su) ''ability, he may now demoralize all targets with line of sight to him as a move action without penalty or provoking attacks of opportunity. 10TH '''Ethereal Guardians (Su)': As a dirge grows in power, the spirits that they command come to protect their master with greater fervor. A dirge may use any of these abilities as swift action, and it is free to maintain afterwards. Changing from one ability to another is a swift action, and only one ability may be active at a time. Spirits of the Lost ''must be active for these to take effect, and they are remembered between uses of ''Spirits of the Lost. Shroud of Ghostly Bones (Su): ''Activating this ability causes the spirits to form into small ethereal bones that gather around the dirge’s body like armor. The dirge gains a +2 deflection bonus to AC while this ability remains active. ''Schism (Su): ''Your spirits bend light and vision of your person blurs if looked at from a distance. Activating this ability grants the dirge 20% concealment vs. ranged weapons. ''Radiance (Su): ''Your spirits flicker between positive and negative energy, dealing positive energy damage to undead targets in range as your ''Spirits of the Lost ''ability. 11TH '''Mind Mastery (Ex)': When the dirge uses Mask of the Damned, he is now able to intimidate and demoralize any target, including those without intelligence scores and those that are normally immune to such effects. This only allows the dirge to make his targets shaken, and cannot force them into a greater state of fear (Frightened or Panicked). 12TH Focused Rage (Su): Constant exposure to the realms beyond the veil has taught the dirge to focus the rage of the unjustly slain. Once per day for every 4 levels of dirge you possess, you may wreath a melee weapon in a dark nimbus of pulsing negative energy. All of your attacks deal additional damage equivalent to what your spirits would deal for your level, and you add your charisma bonus to damage in addition to your strength bonus on these attacks. This effect lasts a number of rounds equal to your charisma modifier. You may have this effect and Spirits of the Lost ''active at the same time. If radiance is active, this deals positive energy damage. 15TH '''Chilling Call (Su)': The spirits of the dirge now cry out with howls and screams when he suppresses them to intimidate his foes, adding to his already fearsome presence. Activating Mask of the Damned is now a free action. In addition, a target that is shaken while Mask of the Damned ''is active must make a will save (DC 10+1/2 level+Cha Mod) or cower in fear for 1 round. If they pass their save, they are no longer shaken, and cannot be affected by the cower effect of ''Chilling Call ''for 1 day. 16TH '''Ghastly Stride (Su)': You gain a fly speed equal to your land speed with perfect maneuverability while your spirits are active. You gain half your level of dirge as a bonus when making fly checks. 19TH Eyes of the Dead (Ex): Your vision has been altered by the spirits that surround you, granting you permanent Detect Chaos/Good/Law/Evil ''and ''Deathwatch ''as per the effects of those spells. This is always active and cannot be dispelled, even within an anti-magic field. This sight is also always accurate, and ignores any method that would normally hide a creature’s alignment or condition from the dirge. 20TH '''Storm of Power (Su)': Reaching the pinnacle of his might, the dirge may now cause wells of spirits to font from his own fragmented souls. Storm of power has different effects based on your current ethereal guardians or haunt ''abilities, and takes a standard action to activate. ''Shroud of Ghostly Bones/Bone Storm (Su): ''By spending 5 rounds of ''Spirits of the lost the dirge causes the bones of his armor to materialize and ravage all enemies around him. When activated, Bone Storm ''Deals 15d6 damage to all enemies within a 40ft radius, with a reflex save for half damage (DC 15+half the dirge’s level+cha mod). This damage is divided evenly between bludgeoning, slashing, and piercing damage, unless the dirge specifies what type he wants it to deal of those three. ''Schism/Shroud of the Beyond (Su): ''By spending 5 rounds of ''Spirits of the lost, ''The dirge summons up a thick roiling cloud of blue grey mist. Targets within the mist take spirit damage each round they stay in the cloud, and they cannot see, treating all creatures within as having total concealment. This includes creatures within 5 feet and creatures with light sources. The dirge can see normally within his cloud, and takes no damage from it. The cloud has 40ftx40ftx20ft dimensions, and is always centered on the dirge when summoned, lasting 4 rounds ''Radiance/Searing Brilliance (Su): ''By spending 10 rounds of his ''Spirits of the lost, ''the dirge may channel pure positive energy from himself into his surroundings, healing allies and purging the undead. ''Searing Brilliance ''causes the dirge to glow as though affected by a sunlight spell, and this effect persists as long as ''Searing Brilliance ''is active. ''Searing Brilliance ''deals double spirit damage as positive energy damage to all undead within the radius, and heals all allies for the same amount. This effect lasts 3 rounds and has a 30ft radius centered on the dirge. ''Blinding Aurora/ Prismatic flash (Su): ''By spending 6 rounds of his ''Spirits of the lost, ''a dirge may apply the effects of ''Blinding Aurora ''to all enemies within 50 ft of his haunted target. ''Sap the Mind/ Mind Crush(Su): ''By spending 8 rounds of his ''Spirits of the lost, ''a dirge may apply the effects of ''Sap the Mind ''to all enemies within 50 ft of his haunted target. ''Terror/ Vision of the End (Su): ''By spending 10 rounds of his ''Spirits of the lost, ''a dirge may apply the effects of ''Terror to all enemies within 50 ft of his haunted target. Category:Classes